Olympus Has Fallen
by dearings
Summary: A disoriented Goddess with grief in her veins, — Sakura, Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

She watched him ride the oceans despite the warnings Briareos sent out. She clutched onto her white-linen dress as she fled to Cymopoleia's throne. She pushed aside her rosy tresses and knocked once. She flinched as the door creaked opened to reveal a woman with pale-white hair and blood-shot red eyes. She had been crying again.

"What is it?" the woman growled, wiping away her tear streaks as she reached for her handkerchief.

The rosy-haired woman bowed and said," He did not obey your warnings." She clenched her fists, hoping she would not allow this man to vanish like the others.

"Hn," she said curtly as she skipped to the bathroom to rinse her face, "Let the ocean swallow him for disobedience."

"I cannot allow him to die."

"Are you disobeying me as well, Karin?"

"N-no…I am just…"

The woman growled at Karin's protests. She did not have time for this annoyance.

"Karin." She said softly.

"Yes?"

"Do as you wish."

Karin beamed, "Thank you so much, your hi—"

"I cannot toy with Fate," the woman interrupted, "Maybe it is your fate to be swallowed by the ocean as well."

* * *

His raven tresses were pushed back by the immense wind as he felt small tear drops fall from the sky and graze his cheeks. A storm was coming.

He prepped his ship for the long voyage that awaited him. He will stop at nothing to find him. The raven-haired man jolted from the dock, untied the ropes straddled to his ship and began his journey.

"Brother, guide me." He prayed.

* * *

The rosy-haired girl's eyes saddened as she watched her twirl her fingers over the sea orb that would send out another wave and another gust of wind to sink the sailor's ship. Karin knew she had to protect him. She has watched that sailor's life fall apart since he was born. She was his protector and now his fate was in the hands of another deity that she could not toy with for it was not in her hands.

She decided it was her obligation to protect him, despite the consequences from Poseidon and Briareos. She could not let this man suffer any longer.

She rose from her seat and fled the throne, sneaking out a clear sea orb.

As soon as she was far away enough from Olympus, she sighed, placing her palms over the orbs and softly chanted to herself as her hands began to glow.

"Sirens," She whispered.

The orb displayed three women with soft curls that draped over their breasts.

"I need your aid." Karin pleaded.

"Sweet Brizo, we do not permit orders from you." One of them purred.

"Sirens, I beg of you," she swallowed her sadness, "I cannot allow this mortal to perish."

"Your graciousness, we do not—"

"Do you want me to call forth Poseidan?" Karin interrupted. She knew his name would send shivers down their spines, and she was right.

"You mustn't!" The sirens shrieked.

Karin bit her lower lip from smirking, "Well?"

The three women glanced at each other until one of them rose and said, "We will do your bidding, Brizo."

* * *

The raven-haired man noticed the clouds descend over him as the sky grew darker with each thundering roar. Soon, the wind picked up and waves crashed against his ship with extraordinary might that for a second he almost lost control of the wheel.

He grunted with anger, steering his ship into another direction.

"I guess I'll take the long way." He thought as he wiped the sweat from his temples.

* * *

The three women swam through the sea with worry and fear over Brizo's threats of calling forth the deity that could rip them in shreds with his cane.

"Do you see it, sisters?" One of them spoke, leading them to a ship.

"It's up ahead. Just a little more."

* * *

Karin watched from the orb, clutching it tight as a tear fled from her eyes when she hear the sudden whips and cries from where she once was, pleading for the safety of the sailor she admired.

"He was at it again," she thought, shedding more tears and whimpering from the fear, "If only I could stop the abuse he inflicts on you, maiden. But I cannot intrude."

"I'm sorry…" Karin choked out a sob, letting her tears fall onto the orb.

* * *

"God damn it." The sailor cursed, trying to steer the wheel that forbid him from steering due to the immense waves crashing his course.

The rain poured harder from the skies, almost causing him to lose his vision from the immense shower that stained his ashen eyes.

The ocean danced with his ship as if it was its only target.

He was afraid if he continued he would go overboard, along with his ship that the empress gifted him for his bravery in the war.

"If I can survive the military, I can survive this." He thought, clenching his teeth.

The sailor got ahold of a rope and tied the wheel to a pole, indicating it to turn left at all costs, no matter what, this was the way to _him_.

But a sudden sob shut down his thoughts. He looked to the sea, but there was no sign of a woman crying.

"Did I hear that correctly?" He whispered, wondering if it was just the sounds of the waves mimicking the sounds of sobs.

* * *

The sirens saddened as they swam under the sailor's ship, lifting it with their strength.

"How much more will she suffer for the things she cannot control?" one of the sirens asked, biting her lower lip.

"You mustn't question the ordeals of the deity!" Two of the sirens shot back.

But the cries were much louder this time, filled with more distress and misery. Their maiden did not deserve the suffrage she had to endure, but Poseidan thought otherwise when he found out about Hades' involvement with his daughter.

* * *

Why must Fate toy with him? Had he not bore enough anguish for his life to end like this? Lost in the sea over a storm that refused to strike another.

The sailor gave up steering the wheel and collapsed onto the floor, wishing his brother had guided him correctly.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Wow, it's been a while since I published a new story! Hi (if there's actually anyone around who cares about me)!

I based this off of Greek Mythology, but with my twist in it, so please do not inform me if I did not interpret it "correctly." I'm well aware that this is not what happens in the myths nor do they connect. It was based off of a dream I had and it did not leave my mind until I wrote it down. (I hope that's okay) Oh, and another note, this will be multi-chapter, so bare with me and the sailor (wink wink) as I write it down.

I wonder who the sailor is? Hmm? Oh, and the goddess that causes storms? Who could that be? Tell me your guesses, I'd love to hear 'em!

Please review!

xoxo, rin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop! It hurts!" The woman cried out as the sound of whips and chains grazed against her, tearing her skin.

"You must learn to not disobey. You failed in protecting my wife. It is your fault she is deceased." Poseidon shouted.

"It wasn't my fault. I was a mortal then. I could not protect myself either!"

"Lying will not help your time here." Her body fresh with new wounds.

"For the love of Zeus, demolish my existence. End this now." She pleaded, tears burning her eyes as she bowed her head.

"...death would be too kind for you." He smirked, pulling his arm back to strike.

Her pleads caused another tidal wave to hit the sailor.

"I'm sorry." Karin thought as she watched the sirens carry him and his ship through Olympus' entrance.

Karin hopped on board as she nodded in gratitude. She saw his body collapse onto the floor from the heavy atmosphere. Humans are not used this kind of density, she hummed. Digging her hands through her pocket, she took out a goblin shaped vase with a golden liquid.

The Goddess of Sailors sat down, lifting his head onto her lap, and raised his chin up to drink it. She knew Ambrosia would make the air tolerable for him. She watched his face return to its full-color. Sighing in relief, she sat him down and rose up to meet the sirens' eyes.

"Before he wakes, guide his ship back to the store." Brizo pleaded.

Giggling, "As you wish."

* * *

"Hmph." One of the sirens mumbled, using her fins to navigate the ship further.

"What's wrong, sister?" They chirped, smiling as if this assignment couldn't have been more demeaning.

"Don't you get tired of this, Hinata?"

"Tired of what?"

"Doing what we're told."

"Ino, you mustn't speak that way. We have always served under Karin's." Hinata argued, her ears turning red as her nerves seemed to rise to her head. She despised arguing with Ino, she only wished she understood that this is what we were born to do. To serve under Brizo. Disobeying orders would only halt their promotions.

Enraged, Ino flipped her fin causing some water to splash over Hinata and the rest of the sirens. "Let's stop," she flourished, "We could be better."

"Sister, stop." Hinata pleaded, grabbing onto her lavender locks – twirled one of the strands as to calm herself down and to shut the thought of consequences out. She had always thought that this was a difficult chore to do, to dismiss their basic right of living. Land was forbidden for them, but so was this talking, and Hinata felt a tiny bit concerned over herself. Could Ino be right or was she just tired of the same routine that she just wanted to it stop?

"Tenten, what do you think?" Ino asked, placing her hands on her hips.

* * *

"Is he ever going to wake up?" A man with white-shoulder length hair with blue tips urged, rustling his katana out of his side.

"Shut up." Karin groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Well, he's just lying there. You gave him Ambrosia, right?"

"No, Suigetsu. Giving him Ambrosia was completely out of my mind when I brought in a mortal into our kingdom. Of course!" She shouted.

"Sheez. Alright, alright. I was just asking. Don't get your robe in a bunch." Suigetsu grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Karin always got under his skin.

The sailor groaned, feeling as if there was a huge weight on his chest. His eyes furrowed, slightly opening up them as the sky above him looked glazed with colors he had yet to discover. He used his elbows to sit up, rubbing his eyes and feeling an ache in his throat.

"Ah, you're awake." Karin spoke, kneeling over him as Suigetsu offered him a hand.

"W-where am I?"

Karin and Suigetsu exchanged glances, and figured that they would be enough trouble as it is by bringing him here. Instead, they asked, "What's your name?"

"…Sasuke."

Before they could collect his name into their minds, a loud shriek quaked through the ground and caused the dock to collide with the waves.

"Is he ever going to end her suffering?" Karin prayed.

"What is that?" Sasuke questioned, taking Suigetsu's hand to pull him up, and he dusted himself off.

"It's Sakura."

* * *

The Sirens deserted the boat. "See, doesn't that feel better?" Laughter overcame them, using their fins to swim ashore.

"I don't feel right about this." Hinata flustered, twiddling her fingers, but before she could continue - Ino grabbed her shoulders and offered her a smile.

"We're going to be a okay."

"What makes you so sure? Karin will banish us! Even worse, Kakashi will give us the same treatment as he has to Saku-"

Her mouth was soon met with a pair of hands, and her sisters surrounded her, hoping to keep her voice down. "We mustn't speak of her name. It is forbidden."

"Look at what we're doing." Hinata cried.

Ino couldn't give her anymore words of peace. What they were doing was restricted: abandoning a ship in the midst of their currents. And if any of them were going to get any foul treatment, it would be her. She would not dare let anyone hurt her sisters. Her father died for her sins, and she would do the same for them. Her golden locks fell on her face, covering one of her eyes, and she tucked it behind her ear. Extending her arm to them, her smile assured them that they will be okay. Taking a hold of her palm, she felt secure about their bond.

But what a tragedy it is to speak of the rosy essence.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

...I deeply apologize for the massive amount of months that I have been absent. I began this story my freshman year of university and had a separate notebook from all my things. But I got loaded with so much schoolwork that I just never had time to actually type out what I had written. And I've been a ton of PM's on this story. I ended up releasing a snippet of it (in which it wasn't completed). I'm finally on summer break, school starts up again in August. I will try to update this story frequently (originally, it was only going to be four chapters, but I might extend it).

Beeteedubs, since I've had a lot of questions about this: No, I'm not following any mythology story. I am basing this off a dream I had. No, this is not Sasuke/Karin. I like Karin's character in the manga, and wanted to incorporate her into the story. No, I am not giving Karin Sakura's features. Yes, Sakura is in this story. She has been introduced since the first paragraph of the first chapter, but kept her name unmentioned for build up.


End file.
